


The Pool Boy

by WoozleBucket



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Death, Multi, Unrequited Love, lots of death, minecraft au, only a brief mention of sex, seriously i think i have a problem with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret, something nobody ever needs to know about. Something so private it hurts. </p>
<p>Something to kill over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom, and boy oh boy, it was weird for me to write. It's a bit darker than other things I usually write, and I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or not. But, hey, if I decided it wasn't good, it wouldn't be up on here, would it?

Everyone has a secret, something nobody ever needs to know about. Something so private it hurts. Something to kill over.

Nilsey knew many of these secrets, not that he could tell.

He knew that the two owners of the dirt factory were so in love with each other, it wasn’t even funny. (But Nilesy thought it was.) Unfortunately, both thought the other didn’t know, so Sips held long, pining stares to himself and Sjin himself made no move to hide it, even going as far as to keep a single bed for the both of them. The sexual tension was horrific. 

He knew that the owners of the cookie factory across the way each had something terrible in their past worthy of a box of Kleenex and a package of Jaffas each. The unofficial leader of the three, the alien, Xephos, was on a spaceship called the U.S.S. Enterprise, drifting through deep space in order to discover new worlds and to go where no man had gone before. Then something inside him had snapped. The spaceman had rigged up a chain of explosives in the engine rooms and hopping into the nearest working escape panel and crashing down onto the nearest livable planet. Honeydew, Cookie Lord first and proud dwarf of Khaz Modan second, lived with his fellow dwarves until, after leaving on a short trip to the Overworld, accidentally left the hidden doors cracked open, enabling several creepers and skeletons to go down and slaughter the dwarves. He came back to a bloody and empty cavern. Lalna, LividCoffee, whatever you wanted to call him, was the scientist. (Nilesy was often confused as to why exactly he had been designated as the main scientists guy considering just about everybody on the Server makes the same machines.) Lalna often seemed to downplay his “genius”, though, and preferred to be the (somewhat) lovable idiot. He was once a different scientist’s clone, one of many, but the only one that turned out even a little like the original. Doctor Hector was a psychopath, a literal mad scientist, and had wanted his clones to all be the same, but Lalna was too nice, too bouncy, too mad. Lalna once cut off his own hand to know what it was like. Doctor Hector ordered him destroyed. Lalna destroyed him.

He knew about the crew over at Blackrock Castle. (He liked them, they tolerated him. Some of the best friends he’d had in years) Rythian Enderborn’s secret, surprisingly, wasn’t that his ex-girlfriend was currently the only Enderdragon to attack in over a century and it was all his fault, nor was it that he was in love with his roommate. No, she knew about that. Everyone did. His secret was that he, the great and powerful and brooding Endermage, was scared of being alone. Zoey was also scared of something, but it was because she didn’t want to be rejected. She had met a nice girl one night at the Brown Mushroom Rebel Camp and was currently seeing her in secret. After all, Minecraftians aren’t known to be the most accepting race. Teep the sharpshooting dinosaur had many secrets, mostly because he couldn’t talk, but the biggest one was that he was blind and used his heightened dino-senses to shoot so straight.

He knew that the three newest additions to the Server tried to never keep anything from each other. They believed it helped them work better together. Trottimus told them that he once tried eating other walruses for a new diet and he actually liked it. Alsmiffy told them that he burned down his whole village when he was a kid and never looked back. Ross told them that he was a werewolf. That’s it. (Nilesy was only a little disappointed by that. He had expected something...more.) And they were right about sharing helping them work better together. Nothing could stop them.

He knew many other things, too. The reason why Ravs now had a bar in the middle of the ocean was that he had drunkenly blew his old town up with several red-matter explosives. Nano heard the poisonous flux call to her in the night and she was struggling not to jump into it. The Rail Brothers, Strippin and Benji, once had sex in a minecart. Despite asking Nilesy to build him a pool, Zylus was scared of water. The great and powerful William Strife had a soft spot for bunnies, brownies, and Parvis. Parvis himself would never admit how the blood magic he practiced was slowly killing him, leaving him with only six months to live because of it. Martyn’s Winter Phase was a killer, almost as sadistic as Lalna. 

He knew that his best mate, Lomadia, knew that he knew these things. He also knew how she had once been the leader of a bloodthirsty group of pirates who had plundered and killed until she was stabbed through the shoulder and retired into a semi-peaceful lifestyle with Nilesy and the cats.

Nilesy knew these things because he watched and listened. People dropped hints, tensing up at certain words, talking a little too quickly to answer certain questions, talking when they thought nobody was listening. He was too observant for his own good.

He also knew his own secret. He knew that they all killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing that happened. 
> 
> I would love to hear any compliments, complaints, or advice down in the comments! And if you really liked this fic for any reason, don't forget to hit the Kudos button!
> 
> Until next time, bye!


End file.
